the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for the Sword
Search for the Sword is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the penultimate story in the Journey of the Vixen fan fiction series and of the stories in the series, is the only one that features Lady Blue on her own with no other characters, such as Maid Marian or Vixen. Synopsis As her journey begins to come to a close, Lady Blue's journey takes her to Turkey where she must find a weapon that will help her in her last battle: The Sword of Attila the Hun. On the search for the sword, she must fight old enemies in the mountains of Turkey, including the Tiger and the ferrets. Plot |left]] After the events of Mirage of Arabia, Lady Blue is sent to the former capital city of Turkey in Istanbul where the peacock certainly restores Lady Blue back to her days of glory and puts the "Lady" back into her name much to her surprise as the vixen is also sent to a villa and lives a brief life of luxury; Lady Blue having the "Lady" put back into her name comes from the near end of The Animals of Farthing Wood episode "New Enemies" where she chases a stoat who says this to her: "A stoat's beneath the notice of a Lady like you." She is first seen at a disused Turkish villa swimming in the villa's swimming pool which is described as a refresher to the events that she has experienced, not to mention the water helps her to cool down physically as it helps her cope with the scorching heat of the Arabian desert and it helps her to cope psychologically after she had to send Maya Ali home back to Yemen. As she gets out of the pool and drapes herself in a towel, Lady Blue dries herself off and just at at that moment receives a phone call from a disembodied voice asking to talk to "the blue vixen". An annoyed vixen states that the voice is talking to the blue vixen and demands what the voice wants. The answer: Lady Blue is wanted for a meeting at the Sultan Ahmed Mosque in the morning and a car will pick her up. The vixen however does not learn the voice's name and tries to ask how she knows she can trust the voice but it hangs up and the vixen resumes drying herself off including blow drying her hair and running it through a hair comb. A now dried off blue vixen prepares to settle down for the night but is unsettled by the phone call and puzzled as to why of all places the voice wants her to meet her at the Sultan Ahmed Mosque when there are at least 2,994 active mosques in Istanbul where the voice could meet her. As she tries to drift off to sleep, Lady Blue tries to forget the phone call and believe that all will be revealed in the morning. In the morning, Lady Blue wakes up almost instantly as her bedroom has no curtains or if it does, she has them drawn back all through the night. As a result, the vixen is woken by the sun; The first place she goes is the bathroom where she washes her face to wake herself up and pull herself together; as she washes her face, the vixen hears the sound of a car horn indicating her lift has come. in the Cold War II series and is owned by Romanian secret agent Lavinia Dumitrescu.|right]] The vixen's lift comes in the form of a jet black second generation Toyota Century. Still in awe of the life she has led so far in Turkey the vixen approaches the car and enters the back and once she is inside the car drives to the Sultan Ahmed Mosque; but the car is discovered to be too good to be true as Lady Blue discovers that no one is in fact driving the car. Five minutes later during which time the vixen tries to shout to passers by in the streets that she is being kidnapped to no avail, Lady Blue arrives at the Sultan Ahmed Mosque where she has the same reaction to the mosque as she does in Sana'a in Mirage of Arabia. This mosque however settles her because there is no chair in the distance and no one to hold her at gunpoint and force her inside; but her fears come back to haunt her as a different coloured light flashes before her eyes: This light being a black-grey colour and with the flash of light, Lady Blue feels as though she has been lured into a trap. As she enters the Sultan Ahmed Mosque she comes across an ally of the White Peacock: An owl who then explains his reasoning for bringing her here. Lady Blue learns that she was brought here because the black cat is closing in and it is at this point where she will have to fight for survival; She has been brought to Turkey because she cannot fight for her life with an ordinary weapon; instead she is tasked with searching for the legendary Sword of Attila: The legendary sword belonging to Attila the Hun. The owl also touches on Lady Blue's partnership with Maya Ali from Mirage of Arabia which brings her to tears and she explains why she had Maya sent home: Lady Blue had Maya Ali sent back to Yemen to protect her because she had already experienced the wrath of the black cat's new agent and couldn't risk of having to keep her eye on her all of the time. The consequences of Maya getting into the black cat's hands would also be catastrophic and change Lady Blue for the worse as she could never be the same vixen ever again. Shortly after composing herself, the owl tells her of the Sword of Attila and of Attila the Hun before sending Lady Blue on her search for the sword. Her search begins at a former Ottoman palace and residence of Ottoman sultans: The Topkadi Palace which confuses her because she would expect the palace to be in Greece instead of Turkey. The history of the palace also makes Lady Blue feel like she is part of another world such as Arabian Nights, a feeling which is increased when she finds a shadow in the corridor. She first believes the figure to be Maid Marian or another ally of the black cat and is shocked to find out that the figure is actually an old enemy: The Tiger who she killed in Sri Lanka; this time dressed like an Ottoman vizier or an Arabian sorcerer armed with a cobra head staff. His appearance shocks Lady Blue because the last time they met, she was the one who killed him. The Tiger declares he is back for revenge and blasts the vixen with energy from his staff causing her to flee behind various pieces of furniture but certainly not keeping her from hearing the Tiger's taunts; his staff later vanishes as he and the vixen grab scimitars and fight in the palace. And the vixen wins again when she disarms the Tiger and throws him out of a window into the river. With The Tiger dead, the vixen's whole body goes limp as she falls to the ground and vanishes in a flash of blue light. The light takes her to the mountains of Turkey where she comes across yet another fuming voice entity, this time in the form of a red cat who informs her that Attila was buried in the mountains of Turkey to prevent anyone from breaking into his tomb. .]] The conversation however has been heard by old enemies of Lady Blue as she is sent on her way to find the Tomb of Attila: The ferrets that she and Maya Ali encountered in Iraq who proceed to pursue her through the mountains on her way to the tomb; as they return the ferrets have noticeably changed as they no longer wear the fine Arabian garments they wore in their original appearance and instead are a lot more disheveled. At first, Lady Blue is forced to take the ferrets on lying down as she is forced to flee from them as they open fire on her. Pretty soon, more ferrets come to attack and one even attacks her with an RPG dangerously close to blowing her right leg off but it also uproars the surrounding ground sending soils and stones everywhere; the vixen comes to see that if she can't fight off the ferrets with guns then she is going to have to improvise and improvise she certainly does: Using a rock formation as cover, Lady Blue fights back; throwing stones at the ferrets forcing them into a retreat. The stones also hit some in the head and in the stomach knocking some out; with the coast clear, Lady Blue then rushes to search the ferrets that have been knocked out by the stones she threw for a flare gun. Unfortunately for her, none of the ferrets appear to have one, except the last ferret that she knocked out. She pulls the flare gun from this ferret's possession and also takes his gun so she can defend herself against other enemies that she may come across. The ferrets come back for Lady Blue with reinforcements but this time she fights back with the gun she stole from the same ferret that she stole the flare gun from. Now armed with the ferret's real gun instead of the flare gun the vixen fights back killing five ferrets and with these five deaths runs for cover and fires the flare gun attracting the attention of the army. The army still in the form of gazelles rushes to Lady Blue's aid as she thinks back to how she and Maya Ali escaped from Syria: By using the army as cover. Once the army general reaches Lady Blue she tells a true lie; she tells the general that she is under attack from the ferrets which is true but she also uses the sympathy vote to get the army on her side. But whilst the gazelles valiantly fight off the ferrets killing more, the ferrets call the cavalry and kill even more gazelles causing the latter to call in reinforcements in the form of Arabian Oryxes. It is now here where Lady Blue sees her chance: With the Oryxes joining the gazelles in the fight against the ferrets, the vixen races out of cover to an army truck despite an Oryx's attempt to stop her; but she gets to the truck first, throws the driver out and takes over the truck locking the doors. The Oryx tries to force her to come out but the vixen just smiles at him in a teasing manner then says "Have fun! Bye Bye!" and drives off with the truck leaving the army stranded. One of the gazelles contacts his superior telling him that the ferrets are winning the battle and is instructed to tell his men to retreat...but the ferrets also retreat as they chase after the vixen who has her foot jammed down on the accelerator on her way to the tomb of Attila. As she gets closer, the vixen unlocks the doors, relaxes her grip on the accelerator and prepares for the worst: As she gets closer to a steep hill, the vixen throws open the driver's door, throws the rifle out and throws herself out as well resulting in a bumpy landing but not quite as bumpy a landing as she experienced in Russia or Sri Lanka. The vixen watches as the truck she stole rolls down the hill and is destroyed. Ten minutes later, the vixen gets her strength back and prepares to journey further into the tomb of Attila, but her erratic journey has also resulted in the truck leaving tire tracks behind which results in the ferrets coming for her. They follow the tracks to the tomb of Attila and enter the tomb when they discover Lady Blue's footprints. Inside, the vixen plays a deadly game of chess as she tries to get the Sword of Attila: One foot wrong and the board reduces her to a charred corpse. She puts one foot on a black square and nothing happens so steps on this square first; but she hears the voices of the ferrets coming for her so shoots out the squares to get herself across (any squares that fizzle are deadly and squares that do nothing are safe). By the time the ferrets confront Lady Blue she is already across the chessboard and it is here where they give her one last chance; At first, the vixen does nothing and simply replies with a spiteful "Come and get me!" as the chess board regenerates; the ferrets also do nothing and Lady Blue becomes impatient telling them: "Come on! You want me? You've got me!" The ferret leader decides to send half of his men across but the board has already regenerated so he has no idea of which squares are safe and which squares are deadly. And so the ferret leader sends half his men across and as Lady Blue watches, electricity stabs out at the ferrets reducing them to charred corpses; with the ferrets dead, the vixen opens fire on the remaining ferrets killing them and continues on her search for the sword. As she journeys into the mausoleum, Lady Blue carries on eventually reaching the body of Attila the Hun who lies in state like Ataturk or Stalin. With all the obstacles overcome, the vixen prepares to take the sword from Attila's body. But before she does, Lady Blue looks around one last time for agents of the black cat and once she is confident there are none throws away her assault rifle, approaches the body of Attila and prises his fingers off the Sword. As she recovers the sword, the vixen holds it proudly in the air. Once she has it, the White Peacock congratulates her on finding the sword and informs her that she is now going home...or at least as near home as she can get and this time she is fighting for her life. The peacock then casts a spell on Lady Blue taking her out of Turkey and to the last location on her journey setting up the events for Duel of the Vixens. But unknown to her Maid Marian has recovered the last component of the Doomsday Weapon from Wales and shows it to the black cat at her residence in Insole Court in the distract of Llandaff. With the black cat ready to act and Lady Blue send to the last location on her journey, the race is on to reach the Doomsday Weapon first. At stake: The future of the whole universe if Lady Blue loses...and if she wins; a reward like no other. Category:Literature